Interview Admit
by Paramore4eva0602
Summary: And the passion and need collided along with a collection of sparks


**Just a mindless little one-shot because I don't seem to have anything better to do. I'm not sure if anyone else did this- though it is very likely- but if anything sounds the same as someone else's story, I apologize. It's not meant to.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Here you go!**

* * *

It was just another meaningless Friday night. One like any other. A day gone by. I, of course, didn't have any plans, a date, anything. I was relaxed on the couch, having already made myself a bowl of popcorn that I could flip through the channels on my T.V with and munch on. Boy, do I love Friday nights and popcorn. I live the good life, huh?

I grabbed the remote off the red table that was placed currently beneath my feet. Quickly I grabbed my blanket that had almost slid off my torso when I leaned up. I tidied my position and made a show of turning on the television and leaning back on the soft red and yellow couch that I would most definitely be crashing on.

After a while my thumb was cramping form turning the channel one up because of the dumb sitcoms that had clearly thought I'd be caught immediately by the dramatic and totally fake scenery. Drama is so overrated. Ha, story of my life.

That thought had me thinking of Chad, and then the conversation- or squabble, that's more like it- that had taken place earlier today in the cafeteria.

_Flashback_

_ "So, Sonny, no plans tonight?" Chad asked with a cocky grin._

_ I glared at his expression and snorted. "My definition for a Friday night is watching movies until four in the morning and eating popcorn."_

_ Chad snorts as well. "That doesn't sound like a Friday night out- that sounds like the excuse for not having a date."_

_ "Well, unlike _someone _I know-" I made sure he took my pointed look into account. "- I don't feel the need to have someone on my arm every second of my life."_

_ "Oh, come on. I don't have one all the time! Maybe some of the girls here are just not worthy of Chad Dylan Cooper."_

_ My jaw flexed in anger. "Are you saying that I'm unworthy of you, Chad Dylan Cooper." I said sarcastically, my hand flying to my heart in a dramatic way._

_ He nodded. "Think what you want, but take into account the fact that you use big words like 'unworthy' all the time."_

_ I shake my head with a grin. "I think you don't like those words because you don't even know what they mean."_

_ Chad glares, but then stands up, straightening his jacket. _

_ "I know one person is worthy- Portlyn." He sings her name like she's a goddess._

_ "That airhead? Puh-lease." I shake my head._

_ "The public likes us enough to interview us at eight tonight!" He boasts._

_ "Whatever, Chad. I will hopefully not see you later," I begin to walk away.  
"Hey! No one walks away from Chad Dylan Cooper!"_

_ "Just did!" _

_ And with that, I walk out._

_End of Flashback_

Hmm...why didn't he tell me the channel? Was he bragging so that he would be sure I would watch it? Then after twenty clicks I see Santiago Geraldo in a very fancy black chair and smiling at the camera.

"Why, hello everyone! And welcome to Tween Weekly's Interview Area!" I snort. That's the dumbest name for a interviewing show that I've ever heard. The cameras' angle moves, and I'm looking down at Chad and Portlyn and Santiago.

"Today we have two very special guest from you're favorite drama and mine- Mackenzie Falls!" Applause bursts from my speakers, but not enough to make it cackle. I throw a bite of popcorn into my mouth and chew. "Please welcome Chad Dylan Cooper and Portlyn Murray!"

Applause, screams, blah, blah, blah...and it ends in a few seconds. When I look at Chad's face, I can see he wants the welcome to last a tad longer. I smirk when Portlyn gets the same expression. My shoulders shake with silent laughter.

"Chad, Portlyn! It's great to see you again and have you on the show." Santiago butters the two stars up.

"Thanks for having us Santiago. It's great to see you again, too!" Portlyn squeals a little too excitedly while having her smile way too huge and fake. I shake my head- these people seriously think this girl can act?

Chad nods in agreement, looking a little aggravated at Portlyn for getting to speak first. I can tell, but no one else did. Even the airhead herself.

"So, we invited you here to confirm and clear up the recent rumors- Chortlyn?" Santiago asks while leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

Chad chuckles, and I feel tingles go up my arms at the clear and carefree sound. For the first time in my life I felt...jealous...of Portlyn. Ugh. Ew.

"Is that what they're calling it?" Chad continues, still shaking a bit with laughter.

"What else? Portlyn and Chad- Pad? No," Santiago laughs, too.

Portlyn seems a little out of place when the crowd laughs, too, so she giggles for too long and pushes her hair behind her ear uncomfortably. I notice how she's gripping onto Chad's arm like a toddler and her mother, and Chad's arm flexing convulsively. I'd been to these interviews before, they've got body language experts behind the scenes, ready to bribe reporters into giving them the full scoop.

"So, Chad, it's true then? Are you and your lovely co-star finally together?"

"Oh," Portlyn smacks Chad's arm for some reason and laughs giddily. "Of course! We're in love!"

Applause erupts from the crowd, and a few wolf whistles, too. Portlyn looks pleased. But, when the camera turns to Chad, he looks very shocked and disgruntled. For a second I froze...I had never known that Chad was capable of such a thing called love. To him, it was a word. A word in the dictionary that he would never go through. But, seeing his priceless expression, I had to laugh loudly. That's perfect! So perfect that I took a picture of it with my phone and made it my screensaver. Ha.

Santiago's eyes are wide as he replies, "Oh! _Love_ seems like a very descriptive words for two teens in Hollywood."

And I couldn't agree more.

"Well," Portlyn shrugs her shoulders and squeezes Chad's arm. Again, it flexes. "It's true!"

Apparently _both _Santiago and I were getting sick of Portlyn's speaking, so he turns to Chad a little more than willingly for probably the first time in his life.

"So, Chad, when did you first realize you were in love?"

The cameras focus on his reaction, and I smile. I actually smiled at it. His eyes sort of lost focus, like he were daydreaming, and his lips turned up at the corners the tiniest bit. I doubted my view on Chad's perspective on love in the moment.

"Well," He smiles as he looks at the host. "You know, the first time I saw her and she _wasn't _in a fat suit, I was...attracted."

...this is _not_ going where I think it's going. Oh. My. God. Portlyn would never wear a fat suit on Mack Falls!

Portlyn's brow crumples. "What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" He turns to her Then his face goes into shock and his eyes go wide. His mouth was agape.

So was mine.

The popcorn started to slip form my grip, but I couldn't seem to move my fingers. It fell to the floor with a soft _thump_ and spilled everywhere on the floor. _No one_ would wear at fat suit in Condor Studios...except...yeah.

"I would never wear a fat suit!" Portlyn complains.

Chad is completely silent.

Then Portlyn gasps, standing up off the couch and pointing at Chad.

"We better not be talking about little Sonshine Monroe!"

Santiago's eyes expose his glimmer of interest. "It can't be miss Sonny Monroe form So Random, Chad?"

Chad stands up, too.

"No! No, of course not!"

And relief is the last thing I'm feeling.

"She is the only one who wore that fat suit for her stupid show!" Portlyn says with clenched teeth.

Then, Chad shrugs. "So? What if I do like Sonny?"

"Um..." Santiago smiles in pity for Chad. "In this case, we're speaking of love."

Portlyn gasps, and I think I'm going to pass out.

I get up off the couch, slip on my yellow flip flops, and sprint out to my car. The engine purrs to life and I step on the pedal. After many twists and turns, I'm at The Interview Area.

I slam the car door shut and attempt to go in. When the security guards see me, they begin to put their arms out; then they smirk, and pull away, ushering me in.

I sprint through the doors and hallways, alleys and people. Then finally, I see the curtains to the show. I push them open, but everyone's too focused on Chad to even notice me. I crush the feeling of awkwardness and listen.

"So what, Portlyn? We're dating for publicity!" He yells.

"Yeah, so you shouldn't admit you love someone else on live television!" She shrieks back.

"Well, I'm in love with Sonny Monroe!" He throws his hands in the air and faces the audience. A lot of people scream a few "yeah's" and "woohoo's"

"I can't believe you Chad! She's the enemy! Even though everyone at Condor's already knew, I never thought you would admit it!" She gasps. "On T.V!"

"Well, let's both hope that she didn't watch. Even if I did rub it in her face at lunch."

I smirk, and my arms reflexively cross across my chest. I begin to walk toward him.

The audience "oooohs" as they see me, and applause and screams burst through the air, shattering the uneasy silence. I can tell Chad's confused, so when he looks around, he turns back around quickly. Porltyn sees me too, and smirks.

"Well, well, well, Chad Dylan." I walk to right stage. "You really _shouldn't _have bragged about it to me at lunch."

Chad's eyes are still wide, and he doesn't take his eyes off the crowd. His hand rubs his right arm as he looks everywhere but me.

I sigh very loudly and walk toward him.

"I didn't think you'd actually watch." He mutters.

"I didn't think I would actually _come_."

He smiles and finally turns to me. Seeing him now makes my stomach flutter with a pang of unease and nerves. "Well, you did."

I smile. "Mostly because your comment made me drop my popcorn."

He laughs, and just looks at me. I bite my lip and look away from his intense gaze, which just sop happened to be the crowd.

And I hear someone yell, "Kiss!"

My eyes go wide and I freeze.

"Kiss!" They all begin to yell. "Kiss! Kiss!"

And when I look to Chad to see his view on the matter, his arms wrap around my waist and his face leans down to mine. For a second he just leans his forward against mine, and then leans forward. After he gets really, close, I close the distance between us.

And the passion and need collide along with the collection of sparks.


End file.
